


House of Cards

by 7Threes



Series: Jigsaw Falling Into Place [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi-Centric, Conspiracy, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Poor Life Choices, Songfic, Suspicion, Time-Loop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Threes/pseuds/7Threes
Summary: Part 6 of many to a series attributed under the name “Jigsaw Falling Into Place”, not to be confused with the work that will occur later on. Check the collection description for more details on the series as a whole.Akira is from Inaba AU, Time-Loop AU, Major Canon Divergence. Updates to the series biweekly.Kaneshiro is caught, and Akechi receives a furious call from the man who threatens his sanity. He knew the duty of his job, but doing dirty grounded at his psyche.





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is going to be another short chapter (and after waiting 2 whole weeks for it, dammit!), but this mostly serves as an interlude and a way to establish a timeframe because I originally wrote this work to be a oneshot with different sections. Apologies in advance.

It was disaster the day it happened - finally, the crook in Shibuya was caught but Shido was  _ pissed _ .

 

“ _ Dammit, boy! I knew I should’ve had you just make him go braindead! What if he told those Thieves something?!” _

 

“A-ah, well it would’ve been impossible to-“

 

_ “Did I ask you to talk? No? Good. Fine. We’ll just kill them using their fame.” _

 

“Oh?” Akechi questioned into the phone, pretending to like where Shido was going.

 

_ “I can get that IT guy to do something. Stage an attack on those Thieves with that stupid hacker group- Medjed, was it? And then when it’s all done we can cut off Okumura before he challenges my position. We’ll paint those Thieves as killers and I’ll gain more popularity!” _

 

Akechi shivered at that - Shido was truly a terrifying man. Loki was right to call him  _ ‘Valerian Father’ _ .

 

_ “Wait ‘til I get my hands on you… _

 

_ “I won’t forget a face that lift me, just you wait ‘til I get my hands on you… _

 

_ “I can’t… _

 

_ “You won’t remember.” _

 

Akechi huffed at the voice in his head as he quietly told it to shut up, then replied to Shido, “That sounds like an  _ excellent  _ plan.”

 

_ “Good. Now go tell Mister SIU for me.” _

 

Shido hung up.

 

“Not even a ‘goodbye’? What. A. Guy.” Akechi sarcastically huffed before spinning around in his work chair about to move up and speak to the crusty old SIU Director but stopped dead in his tracks when none other than  _ ‘smart and tough’  _ Makoto  _ fucking  _ Niijima stood in front of him.

 

“Tough talk?” she teased him, much to his annoyance.

 

“I apologize Niijima-san, but I really do need to-“

 

“You look stressed. Maybe after your work is done, we can hang out at Leblanc?” Niijima invited him, “Akira’s been wanting to talk to you, but his phone ran into some issues lately so he couldn’t text you.”

 

Akechi mulled over the suggestion briefly, and hummed as he considered.  _ I have been wanting to talk to Akira again for some time, and it would be nice to get closer to his friends, too… _

 

He briefly doubted himself for a second, though;  _ I know Akira is definitely up to something. I’m sure he’ll try to coerce something out of me, or coax me into trusting him. I should be careful. _

 

“Thank you very much for the offer, Niijima-san. I’ll consider it, but I’m sure this whole situation with Kaneshiro will have me working late.”

 

“That’s alright, Akechi-kun. We were going to host a movie marathon in celebration.” Niijima smiled, and Akechi did note that she had changed.  _ Akira was right, she seems to have progressed somewhat. _

 

“Ah, what for? Surely it isn’t Kaneshiro’s arrest, is it?”

 

“It is.” Niijima corrected Akechi, “He was threatening some of our students, so we’re glad he’ll rot inside-out from his own greed.”

 

_ Holy shit,  _ he shook a little,  _ she’s a little off her rocker, isn’t she? _

 

“A-ah ha-ha… Right, I need to take this to the Director…” he motioned towards his file of relatively inconsequential things, but it would have to work anyway, “You’re going to give Sae-san her clothes, right? Do you need me to take them for you?”

 

She gave him a sort of passive aggressive stare, “No thanks,  _ Akechi-kun _ . I’d like to see my sister at least once before she’s stuck here for work.” Niijima then hustled herself out of Akechi’s way.

 

_ That was a bit odd of her, she usually doesn’t want to bother Sae-san.  _ Akechi thought to himself before dismissing it. He made his way to the SIU Director’s office, and with each step he felt his gut burning with the corrosive toxin that was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I know for sure that next chapter will be relatively long in this series, so you have that to look forward to. Let me show you my setlist of 30 parts, and the state of their completion just to let you know.
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. No Surprises, OK Computer - Uploaded to Site 6/9, TV Station Story Lock
> 
> 2\. Paranoid Android, OK Computer - Uploaded to Site 6/9, TV Station Story Lock
> 
> 3\. Climbing up the Walls, OK Computer - Uploaded to Site 6/9, Evening Akechi POV
> 
> 4\. Nude, In Rainbows - Uploaded to Site Unspecified Time
> 
> 5\. Lucky, OK Computer - Uploaded to Site Unspecified Time
> 
> 6\. House of Cards, In Rainbows - Current Upload Post 3rd Palace
> 
> 7\. All I Need, In Rainbows - Completed Continuation of #6
> 
> 8\. 15 Step, In Rainbows - Completed Continuation of #7
> 
> 9\. Desert Island Disk, A Moon Shaped Pool - Completed 4th Palace
> 
> 10\. Fitter Happier, OK Computer - Completed Unspecified
> 
> 11\. Weird Fishes/Arpeggi, In Rainbows - Completed Unspecified
> 
> 12\. Electioneering, OK Computer - Completed Unspecified
> 
> 13\. Jigsaw Falling Into Place, In Rainbows - Completed End of Summer & Beginning of Hawaii Trip
> 
> 14\. Idioteque, Kid A - In Progress End of Hawaii Trip
> 
> 15\. Sail to the Moon, Hail to the Thief - Planned Entire 5th Palace
> 
> 16\. Optimistic, Kid A - Planned 6th Palace Preparation
> 
> 17\. Burn the Witch, A Moon Shaped Pool - Planned 6th Palace
> 
> 18\. Where I End and You Begin, Hail to the Thief - Planned Post 6th Palace
> 
> 19\. Reckoner, In Rainbows - Planned Spoiler Event
> 
> 20\. How To Disappear Completely, Kid A - Planned Post #18
> 
> 21\. 2 + 2 = 5, Hail to the Thief - Planned 7th Palace
> 
> 22\. Fake Plastic Trees, The Bends - Planned 7th Palace Final Sub-Boss
> 
> 23\. Identikit, A Moon Shaped Pool - Planned Spoiler Event
> 
> 24\. Lotus Flower, The King of Limbs - Planned Spoiler Event
> 
> 25\. Faust Arp, In Rainbows - Planned 7th Palace Calling Card
> 
> 26\. Karma Police, OK Computer - Planned End of 7th Palace
> 
> 27\. Decks Dark, A Moon Shaped Pool - Planning 8th Palace
> 
> 28\. A Wolf at the Door, Hail to the Thief - Conceptualized Boss of 8th Palace
> 
> 29\. There, There, Hail to the Thief - Conceptualized Ending of 8th Palace
> 
> 30\. Videotape, In Rainbows - Conceptualized End of Game


End file.
